The Sun & The Clouds
by XoCheleBearoX
Summary: They were complete opposites. One the cruel redneck. One the southern belle. One was the sun. One was the clouds. But when the world is coming to an end, All someone wants is protection under the shade. Daryl/OC. Eventual lemons, violence, Walkers.
1. Watch The City Burn

Howdy Everyone! No, I am not a cowgirl but hey, I can fantasize just like you all fantasize about Daryl Dixon ;). Oh wait, I do that to but it's okay, don't tell my boyfriend. Anyways! This is not my first fanfiction! I've actually wrote a couple before under an account name similar to this one but to separate myself from that name and the genre's I did, I created this one! I'm in love with The Walking Dead. Seriously. If the world ends tomorrow, I can only hope that I'm with those same people. I saw the season finale on Sunday with the rest of other 9 million viewers, Yes. 9 million. Look it up. And I got inspired to create a story! Woohoo! There aren't enough Walking Dead Fanfictions.

This Story will be Eventually, Daryl/OC. Now, I know after this first chapter a lot of you may be thinking "Damn, Mary sue much?" Or, "What's with the weak princess." She will not stay this way! Even I don't like her weakness right now but once we get the story rolling, you'll see that she's sort of like other people. She's one way to the public eye and one way behind closed doors. The closed doors being the ending of the world. She's not Carol, Lori, Andrea, or even Amy. She's her own person and you'll see just how she's able to hang out with those Dixon boys, or boy after a while.

Now, This story is following Season one and two of The Walking dead. I will be changing things around to incorporate Savannah into the story more. There will also be chapters that are not in the show at all because honestly, you could just watch the show again if you wanted to see it all over again. Savannah will have a relationship with each character. Love or hate, you'll have to wait as see. Now, continue on to see warnings.

**This story is for a mature audience only**! If you are not above the age of 17 or do not like lemons, gore, violence, racism, sexism, and so on. This story is not for you. There will be lemons, Violence, racism, sexism, gore, death and much more. Any parents that catch their children reading this, please do not report me because I am warning them! It's your job to be in control of what your kids do on the internet, not mine. I'm here for reviews, writing down my Daryl fantasies and to let out creativeness. =). Also warning for grammar mistakes. I do not have a beta for this story yet, if ever, If there are any mistakes let me know or just ignore them =D Kthxbei.

**Disclaimer: I**, unfortunately, do not own the Walking Dead. If I did, seeing how 9 million viewers watched Sunday, I would be rich and create my own Daryl and zombie land just for fun =D Fake zombies of course. I do not own anything relating to The walking dead. All I own is a computer, Savannah Olsen, any weird and unfamiliar characters, and a german shepherd named Baron. =D Read on!

* * *

><p>Savannah couldn't breathe. Her lungs closing in as she tried to give another scream, hoping that her neighbors would hear. Her head tossed back, barely wincing as it collided with the wall behind her head in the tub that she had taken shelter in. She could hear them. It? Whatever it was at the door. Things that resembled her parents but had a dead look in their eye. Blood matting her mother's hair down to her head as she lay close to death on the ground. The small country bathroom wasn't big, not in the slightest. It had just enough room for one person to move their way in to sit on the toilet, brush their teeth and jump in the shower. The door was thin. Savannah could already hear it splintering as the weight of the animalistic growls and grumbles outside of the door sounded.<p>

She wasn't sure what was going on to be honest. There had been a few news stores on the news of cannibal behavior in several cities of the country. Situations that the government was taking care of with the military by blocking off those cities, going in and executing. But it had yet to touch down in her small town of Holsten, Georgia. That was, until last night.

She closed her gray-blue eyes tightly, barely swallowing down vomit that burned her throat. She wanted this to be over with and so, she let herself be taken away for a moment

**The night before.**

A dimple filled smile filled her vision of herself as brushed her mid-back dark blonde hair in the mirror of the bathroom. Her southern tanned skin matched the rest of the Caucasian skinned people in her town. The sun was too bright in Georgia, even in the winter months and it kept them tanned throughout the year. Something that those Jersey Shore Kids could only hope for. They were practically immune to sunburns but the heat they were not, especially in early July. They could handle heat that most of the people up North couldn't handle but when it reached near 98 degrees, they all wanted to crawl inside their freezers and stay there until the leaves turned.

But they were handy. Especially in her town. The Holsten young adult community had skills that most could hope for to entertain themselves. You see, in her community, there wasn't money for internet and cell phones. You were as rich as they got in her town if your daddy was the mail man, which hers was. The kids used the opportunities that nature gave them. From the start, the boys were taught how to hunt, provide, and camp. The girls were taught to cook, clean and sew with improvisations like the local river, whatever the boys brought home, and a simple needle. Boys played sports and the peaches of Georgia stood on the sidelines cheering for them. When the girls turned into their teens, the boys began flipping their wings like peacocks. The girl's daddies stepping in with their shot guns and threatening them before the boys would back off because as her daddy put it, "His Savannah wasn't becoming one of those trailer trash girls that got pregnant at fifteen". But as they grew, the girls snuck off and the boys would teach the girls in flirty manners on how to handle a shot gun.

Lord were they a country song in the making.

Bu she wasn't a kid anymore. At 24, Savannah had a simple engagement ring on her finger. Ready to be married and to start having children. The Southern Belle. A wedding was being prepared for the sweetest flower of the Holsten community. Or as her neighbor wanted to put it, the fakest flower in Holsten. She snorted at her own reflection, screw him.

She moved out of the bathroom, heading into the kitchen to her mama, who was kneading some biscuit dough. "You wan' some help?" Her voice was sweet, the thick accent adding a twang that most Yankee's thought of on Southern princesses.

"Go on and set the table. He'll be home soon." He was her father. The local and only mailman in her town. She nodded her head, grabbing the stack of white plates that had pink daisies around the edges and set her to the task of setting the table when the door banged open. Her head turned towards him, seeing the blood dripping down his wrist and marking the white carpet. "Dadd-" She was caught off by him slamming his bag across the room in a fury. Her body instinctively taking a step back as her mother came out of the Kitchen.

"Joe? What's wrong?" She moved towards him, loyalty and devotion making her mother's feet work as she neared her angry husband. "Stupid dog fucking bit me on the last house. That dog needs to get put down!" He yelled, panting as he shoved past his wife and into the kitchen for the first aid. In their town, every house had one. The two women following after him as he jerked the sleeve of his arm up, exposing the bloodied fore arm. It sure looked like a bite but neither of the women looked close enough to recognize it as something other than a dog bite.

A sharp hissing was heard as he poured alcohol over his wound before wrapping it with the bandage. "What the hell are you two standin' 'round for? Get dinner ready." He barked the sexist attitude that most men had in her town coming forward as daughter and wife scurried off to finish up.

The clock dinged 11 O'clock when Savannah crawled into her white linened bed, pulling the covers over her chest and letting the darkness of the room lull her to sleep.

It was 6 Am when her alarm clock went off, slipping for her bed as she grabbed her clothes for the day. A simple pair of jeans, tank top and red button up the front shirt. She opened her door, walking down the hall towards the bathroom when she stopped as she heard a bang from her parent's room followed by a groan. A bright flush covering her cheeks as she hurried into the bathroom, attempting not to gag as she shut the door. The sound of water filling the bathroom as she took a quick shower and got dressed. Her dark locks being pulled into a pony tail at the top of her head before she turned to open the bathroom door, only to yelp.

Her father was kneeling in front of his bedroom door, blood dripping down his chin, his jaw moving like a cow as it chewed grass. He was chewing something. That's when she saw her mother beside him, her arm in shreds from her collarbone to her wrist. A part of her cheek ripped out and she was staring right at her daughter. Looked dull, close to death. She heaved at the smell that filled the small hallway, Alerting the...the...thing on the floor of the presence of another piece of food. His head lifting, a hungry growl leaving his throat as he stood, starting to charge for her when she slammed the bathroom door shut, locking it. "Oh god. Oh god." She muttered, leaning against the door as it jumped under each bang of her father's body.

She couldn't breathe. Shit. She couldn't breathe. She opened her mouth, attempting to get a grip, to get breath but she couldn't find it. She stumbled towards the bathroom sink, jerking the mirror open. Bottles of pills dropping from the shelf as her hand wrapped around an inhaler. She jerked the cap off, wheezing as she tried to get a good breath before she put the inhaler to her lips, pumping it as she took a deep breath in. Her chest giving way, allowing the medicine to fill her lungs to relax them. She coughed, heaving over the sink for air, her hand trembling as she suddenly let out a scream. "Help!" She moved over towards the tub, stepping into it, her free hand raising, shoving the window open as she screamed out of it. "Help! Someone please! Help!" She could hear the splintering of the wood behind her as she turned around, her eyes wide as she could hear the door giving way under her father's weight.

She dropped her head back, praying to god as she took deep breaths_. Let it be over with. Oh god. Please. _

"Girl, What the fuck ya doin'?" She heard a voice. Her eyes snapping open and her body spinning around, her grey-blue eyes wide as she stared up into darker blue eyes. "Dar-" "Move outta the way." He demanded waiting until her head disappeared before yanking a knife out of his pocket, slicing into the screen window. "Get up here." He ordered as he pulled the screen down, leaving the opening just wide enough for him to pull her small body through. "Stand on the edge of the tub." His voice was heavy with his accent, husky with natural male attitude as he reached his arms in, his hands going to rest of her waist. "Listen to me. Ya ganna count to three and push yaself up through tha window. I'mma ease your ass through so ya don't get cut."

She nodded her head, bracing her heads on the window edge. "One" "Two" "Three" Her arms flexed as she pushed her weight up from he tub, feeling his hands tighten, taking on most of her weight and easing her through the window. She groaned as she felt a few pieces of the wire stabbing at her back but she quickly put her hands on his shoulders, gripping them tightly as he helped her the rest of the way through just as the door splintered the rest of the way.

She squeaked as her father charged for the window, shoving his arm and head out of the small opening, tearing his face as he snapped his teeth. Savannah turned her head, hiding against the chest of her neighbor as he raised the sharp knife used to save her and doing it again. By shoving the blade right between Joe Olsen's eyes. She felt his arm tense as he yanked it out, beginning to lead her away without having her look up to see her father hanging from the window, a trail of blood going down his face to mix with the rest.

"Where ya been boy? Get ya ass over here 'n' pack up! Takin' ya damn time 'n' bein' a hero. Get ya ass movin'" Merle Dixon yelled at his brother from the side walk as he loaded up a couple bags into the back of the pick-up truck. "You to Princess!" Neither merle nor Daryl even said anything about her coming along, it was a given at that point. Both of the men knew things but as did their new addition. Would it be another mouth to feed? Yeah. But they both knew that Savannah could pull her own weight if needed.

The two moved along, Savannah's eyes watering as she helped lift the bags into the back of the truck in a hurry. Their street was a mess. Knocked over trash bins, animals loose, cars crashing into one another in a hurry to leave and escape their small country town that was quickly going up in flames.

They quickly did a final sweep of their house. First aid kits were taken. Hunting guns and bows with their ammo was packed. Canned food and the few last pieces of lunch meat packed in a cooler. The medicine cabinet fully raided and packed. And by 7:18 AM, The Dixon brothers and Savannah Olsen were quickly driving down the street. Savannah pressed between the two purely redneck brothers. Tears marking her cheeks as she glanced one final time at the pale yellow house that used to be home. Her Inhaler firmly grasped in her hand protectively, the only thing she had left. Car horns echoed in her ears as family friends and neighbors shouted angrily. Blood dripping down some of their necks as they pleaded. "Your dog bit my father." Savannah suddenly said, knowing how vicious their Pit-bull always was. "My dog didn't bite a one girl. Shut ya mouth before I feed you to the Jenner's" Merle ordered, glancing over at their female rider.

"He said it bit him. You callin' my father a liar?" She spoke angrily, staring out the windshield. Daryl silent between the two arguing. "No, I'm sayin' you 'n' ya mama were the only ones not knowin' that ya daddy was fuckin' Darlene Lexing. " Savannah went quiet after that as Merle pulled around crashed cars. Her eyes closing as she tried to breath. Her father was bitten by his mistress, not the Dixon dog. Great, just great. The world was fully crashing down around her. The radio covering all of their thoughts as they left their small town behind.

Let's watch this city burn,

From the sky lines on top of the world,

Till there's nothing left in her,

Let's watch this city burn the world.


	2. Sitting Ducks

**H**ello! Hello! How is everyone tonight? I decided to put up another chapter! Yes, I know it's only been a day since the last one but I figured it'd do good for the story if I posted frequently. I wouldn't count on a chapter every single day but I'm going to try my hardest to get one out every three to four days if not sooner than that, depending on what I'm doing. I'm free most of the weekend and I'll try to get another chapter up! But you know what really gets an story pumping? **Reviews**. That's right. I'm not afraid to say it, I'm blunt. I like reviews. I like to know you guys are enjoying this story! If you guys notice anything happening or changing. Any foreshadowing? Predictions? I'd like to thank _Waterrockz_ for being my first reviewer of the story! Hearing for a reader, even if it's just one, puts me in the mood to get writing. I actually typed this up last night but didn't get around to editing it until tonight because I was busy. So, let's make a deal! Three views and I'll post another chapter either tomorrow(3/23/2012) or Saturday(3/24/2012). Good or bad, I want to hear it! Don't be afraid. I'll even take a private message if you're shy ;).

**Disclaimer: I** do not own anything relating to The Walking Dead, Twilight or anything else. All I own is Savannah Rose Olsen and any other unfamiliar characters you see. And a laptop with a picture of Daryl Dixon on it for wallpaper =D

* * *

><p><strong>Day One<strong>

Savannah felt officially suffocated. Like her lungs were closing in on her and not in the normal asthmatic way. God no. More in the, Stuck-in-a-car-with-two-redneck-idiots way. And it had only been a few hours.

She remembered those movies. Movies that she and her girlfriends had watched late at night in their homes while their fathers and mothers slept believing the teenagers were as well. The movies were a girl is stuck between two men in a pick-up truck. Music playing along in the radio as the eldest brother drove along. The girl's hands firmly in her lap while both brothers were lightly brushing against either side of her thighs. Her decision to pick the older, mature, sophisticated brother or the younger brother with a heart of gold and the spirit of a wild horse. Those movies? Where you wished to be in the middle of two men in that truck?

Yeah, this wasn't that.

In fact it was quite the opposite. The music wasn't playing, instead on every channel was a broadcast for the nation and local towns. "Towns in Georgia have been instructed to evacuate to their nearest big city. Kings County, Holsten, Dalton...should report to Atlanta. Military personnel are waiting arrival from each town. You will be checked upon entering the city." News on what was going on was repeated over and over and over again. They never said what would happen if they found a bite mark on you.

While true to the movies, The eldest brother was driving, he was also talking and smoking and attempting to drink. Apparently, he was proving to the world that he wasn't going by a bite but by liver failure, lung cancer or just a car accident. Apparently he was attempting to drag her down at the same time, the smell of smoke invading her lungs and forcing her to turn her head more in Daryl. And damn, was he annoying. He was the only one talking for Christ sake! Daryl would grunt his answer every now and then when a question was directed towards him but other than that, the youngest Dixon stayed rather quiet.

As for the hand touching her thigh, She had one hand touching her thigh that she was about to break. Merle's large, meaty right hand kept sliding over, squeezing her jean clad thigh before she would smack it away, glaring at Merle with a look that all Holsten women had when they meant business. "Com'on Princess. We gotta reproduce. Save tha world." He would tell her, trying it again before she reached over Daryl, attempting to grab his knife but Merle's laughter stopped her as he held up one hand in surrender. He tried again an hour later. Pervert.

And the only decision she had to make was whether or not to throw herself from the moving truck as it picked up a steady speed.

Damn, Sitting in the truck with Daryl and Merle was like being in her own Twilight Series. Yeah, she went there with the compatibility. On one hand, she had Daryl, the silent, brooding, and can-snap-your-neck-in-half brother, and in the other she had Merle, the rather forward, loud, easily angered brother. She secretly wondered if Taylor Lautner or Robert Pattinson was even alive anymore. She also wondered if her car companions would murder her if they knew she was mentally comparing them to the Teenage heart throbs.

What surprised them all the most was the traffic. It wasn't that bad. Sure, it was a little thicker than usual but they were moving at a rather steady pace. Of course, it seemed a lot worse with the Georgia heat and the two Dixon brothers beside her.

Sweat glistened on their tanned skin, matting their hair down to their heads. One water bottle was being passed between the two brothers while she shared her own after putting up a fight about sharing germs with either of the brothers. "Ah Sweetheart! We ain't got no cooties! Ya gotta get used to sharin' with us." Merle had added before looking towards his brother, "Give 'er one so the bitch shuts up. But it's the only one yer gettin' for a couple days." He directed, turning forward. Stupid hick.

Things couldn't get much worse.

**Day Two**

If it couldn't get worse, then why was Savannah stuck in the traffic. It wasn't moving! At all! Her water bottle was half empty and her mouth felt dry and Merle kept glancing at it, telling her in his thick, redneck murdering way that she "ain't gettin' 'nother bottle of water till we get tah the city in a day or two." She mocked him in her mind, biting her tongue to keep her face from scrunching up in her way of mocking him mentally. Day or two her ass, she was thirsty! She huffed, sitting farther back in her seat between the brothers. The lack of the air, that had come from driving, flowing through the car made it so much hotter. And the two meat heads she was stuck between were beginning to smell a bit sour. Merle mainly, she was tempted to question if he had showered in a few days before the end of the world or not but decided against it since he was already holding out on water.

She questioned why there wasn't any police moving through the crowds of highway to see if people were okay or to at least let everyone know what the holdup was. Atlanta was one of the biggest cities Georgia had, the main city. Surely, if the military was anywhere in Georgia, it would be Atlanta. Maybe that's why they were stuck. The military was checking things over.

It was near eleven at night when her stomach growled in hunger, waking her up from her light sleep. They had spoken about rationing the food out more properly the night before but it seemed like she and Daryl were the only two in the car doing such a thing. Any time Merle got out to stretch his legs, he came back with a sandwich, a can of beans, or chips. She was beginning to expect that his 'stretching his legs' was code for him smoking it up in the back of the truck, Which resulted in him having a severe case of munchies whenever he returned.

While the other two truck passengers had eaten at around 9 AM and not since then.

"You hungry?" Daryl's husky voice sounded out beside her. Her grey-blue eyes blinked in the dark as she tried to adjust to the light coming from the other's cars. She glanced towards the eldest Dixon to see him drooling against the door. At least he was sleeping comfortably. She huffed softly before she turned back towards Daryl, nodding her head. "'ight, com'on" He muttered, pulling the door open and sliding out, holding it open as he waited for her to slide out after him.

Her hand still clutched her inhaler tightly as she slid out of the front seat. Her arms immediately going into the air, stretching above her as she arched her back, hearing a small pop as her back cracked followed by her knees. "Jesus." She huffed feeling the stiffness in her body, following him as he moved behind the truck. Her body incredibly stiff after being shut up in the car for so long, unwilling to move from the driver's seat in case they had to move. She wouldn't doubt Merle leaving her behind. She stood at the edge as he put a leg up, lifting himself up onto the truck's rear lift before moving over the door. She followed up after him, letting him grab hold of her hands to balance her as she climbed in. "We needa eat this cold crap first." He told her softy, as if speaking any louder would break the peace. What was left of the peace. "Ganna go bad before we get there." What was left of the cold food anyways.

She nodded, following him closer to the cooler before they both sat down. His legs one way, her's the other as they stretched out to get comfortable. What was left of the bread was pulled out. Two slices of white bread on each of her thighs and two on each of his. Three slices of thin sliced store brought honey ham was put on one slice of the bread while sliced American cheese was on the other.

They both closed their sandwiches in unison, focused on taking their first real bite of food in over 12 hours. They eyed their sandwiches before taking a bite before they mumbled their appreciation. Both sets of different shaded blue eyes lifted up, meeting before a soft, quick huff of laughter left his chest and the dimples appeared in her cheeks as her lips twitched before they both dove back into their sandwiches.

The two letting the Georgia night air ease their heat tensed skin as they allowed themselves to relax for just a second. But they both knew that the relaxation would only last for so long as Merle shifted in the front seat.

**Day Three**

This sucked. Majorly. It had to be at least close to 100 degrees and what was worse, Savannah could still see the Exit 12-B sign that they had stopped at yesterday. She was pretty sure Merle was rotting. She was tempted to poke him with a stick but stopped herself...again. Everyone was getting situated as if the highway was home. People had chairs out in between cars. Engines turned off. People from different cars were communicating, trading food off. An apple for an orange. Bread for cheese. A pillow for a sandwich. Or what got under Merle's skin was the trading between different races. "Ain't right. People sharin' wit those people. Ain't right. Ganna give some chink my food? Hell no. Tell 'em to go fry up a dog or some shit." He kept going on from the back of their truck. Where they all currently resided to keep from killing, or smelling, each other in the tight front cab quarters.

"Does it really matter? The world's gone to hell an' you're worried 'bout people tradin' between cultures?" She questioned him, lifting her head for just a second to glance towards him. "Hell yea girl. Listen here, ya wanna survive? Don't trade. It's simple. Keep what's yours 'n' you live. Protect what's yours 'n' ya live."

She was thirsty though and stopped the conversation. She asked for a bottle of water but Merle had gotten up, gone over to the cooler and sat down upon it with a "nope." The sound popping from his lips as he took a swig of his own water. That was three hours ago. "that's it." She grunted, standing up. Her red plaid shirt tossed aside as she fixed her jeans and her tank top. She jumped down from the bed of the truck. "Aye! Where ya goin'?" Merle hollered at her as she walked around the truck. "To find someone with some manners! God knows, you ain't got none Dixon!" She called back to him.

"Shoulda just gave her some water. Ain't had none, she ganna pass out in this heat." Daryl spoke up from his sprawled out spot in the bed of the truck. "Nah, Bitch can fend for herself if she don't wanna share with us." Daryl snorted before sighing. Merle wasn't sharing too much himself. He lifted up to his knees, leaning over the side of the truck with Merle as they watched her walk away. Both of the brothers recognizing that way she walked quite easily from seeing Daisy Duke on their TV screen way too many times. Both wondering what the Holsten Queen would look like in a set of Short shorts.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Savannah called to the tall, dark man standing against a car a few away. The first one that looked like prey. Every girl could spot that kind of man. The one to come rescue the damsel in distress. Cop or not. She watched him look up, catching his eyes roaming over her body before she stopped in front of him. "Hi, i'm Savannah. I'm travelin' with them two over there-." She turned quickly, pointing out the two rednecks hanging over the side of the truck, staring directly at her and her interaction. "Shane. Shane Walsh." He held his hand out to her, letting her wrap her smaller, still partially home manicured hand around his. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She had to admit, their accents fell in sync with another's but it wasn't as thick or heavy as Daryl's or Merle's. His was definitely an accent from the proper side of town. She could practically hear his Golden-boy up bringing dripping from his words.

"I was wonderin' if you had a bottle of water you could spare. They ain't too much of the sharin' type when they get hot." she flashed him a dimple filled smile, watching his own appear in his cheek as he stepped forward, His body heat making her want to take a step back before he turned, moving into the backseat of the car he was leaning against and handing her a water bottle. "It's a bit warm but it should work fine." He told her. She just smiled, taking it from him. "It's perfect. I appreciate it a lot. If you need anythin' just lemme know." "Will do, ma'am. How'd you get mixed up with them two anyways? They don't seem like your type of people." Her smile faltered a bit at his words. Her type? Sure, she had a lot better of a raising then the Dixon boys but she grew up right beside them. Same town. Same hang-out places. Same camping ground and she didn't take lightly to those stepping on their shoes when they were all she had left beside the inhaler in her hand from her life.

She could hear her father in the back of her mind at that second. She could see herself in her front yard, Seven years old. Ten year old Daryl Dixon was across from her on the Georgia spring grass. _The flower dancing at their feet with the soft wind that was slowly coming to a stop as summer edged around the corner. "Step back farther!" She told him, watching him step back near the honey suckle tree in her yard. "Ready?" He asked her, holding the red bounce ball in his hands, raising them above his head. "Ready!" She gave a bright, partially toothless grin towards him as he tossed the ball in her direction. She caught it as it neared her face, letting out a girlish squeal before she tossed it back towards him. _

_It continued for about ten minutes before a shadow appeared, covering her body from the sun. She saw Daryl freeze in his attempt to toss the ball to her, staring over her head with a neutral look. She turned, her head tilting back as diry blonde curls went down her back. "Daddy! Me an' Daryl were playin'." She spoke quickly to him, giving him a dimple filled smile before she winced as he reached down, his large hand wrapped around her thin bicep. "What'd I tell you 'bout goin' near those Dixon boys Savannah Rose?" Her smile dropped as her middle name came into play, most children realizing at an early age that middle names meant trouble. _

_"You said...Ya said that they were trouble an' I wasn't allowed to play wit 'em. That they were nothin' but trouble." Daryl's head lifted higher at that, his nostrils flaring at the insult that was easily stinging. He huffed, his chest puffing up like an animal trying to appear larger than he really was. "Then why are ya out here with 'im Savannah Rose? Did you ask? He ain't nothing but trouble. Get inside now." Joe ordered, anger reddening his cheeks as he gave her a shove towards the house. Seven year old Savannah gave one final glance over her shoulder at the boy before hurrying inside. _

_Daryl's body squared up more as Joe neared him. The older man staring the ten years old down, but Daryl didn't back up from the intense stare. "Stay away from her boy." Daryl's face was stoic as he stared. "Daryl! Daryl! Get ya ass in 'ere" Sixteen year old Merle shouted from their steps next door, watching as the boy backed up, walking back towards his house with his head high._

They ain't nothin' but trouble. Why had Daryl come to save her though?

"Neighbors. They saved me from...ya'know." She didn't continue, letting him know just by the look on her face that her last moments away from the Dixon hadn't been good. He nodded his head in understanding. "You ever need any help, Come and find me." He told her, giving her a smaller smile. she grinned at him again, turning and practically prancing back to the truck, undoing the top of the bottle.

She stopped right in front of the brothers, raising the water to her lips and taking two, loud gulps of it before smirking. "Mmm...mmm..mmm" She hummed in their faces. Daryl's cheeks twitched, stopping a grin from spreading over his face while Merle practically growled at her. "Still ain't gettin' one of mine." Savannah laughed, climbing into the back of the truck again and plopping down. All of their returning to their spots in the bed of the truck. Merle on the cooler. Daryl sprawled out like a bird and Savannah leaning against the side, her legs bent and her head back, trying to find some type of air. The sun shining down on them and for once, they wished that they could have those hand held fans blowing in their faces like they had as children. Savannah wished for some shade.

They didn't move that entire day. Noon passed. Twilight past. And soon the moon rose up above them. No one moved. No car inched forward. No sign of any military, police or anything else. People were starting to lose patience as they sat around. Many whispering about how long it would be until those things started traveling out onto the highway in search of food. Savannah kept her ears open before being nudged firmly by Daryl. "Com'on. Ya needa eat. Stop listenin' to those shitheads." He said, handing her the last of the ham they had while he and Merle munched on open cans of beans. She sighed, lifting the food to her mouth and taking a bite, her stomach grumbling in appreciation as the food went down. And within the next hour, she was laying down in the bed of the truck, her head cushioned by her plaid shirt. Daryl leaned against the window of the cab, his feet stretched out beside the motorcycle in the bed, creating a barrier for if she rolled over so she didn't knock herself into the bike. . Merle was spread out across the front seat. All three asleep as the whispers and talking settled down for the night. All wondering how long it would be until they could move from this horrid place.


	3. Highway to Hell

Hello all! So, I know that I didn't get the three reviews but honestly, I wanted to get this chapter out. It's a big part of the entire ordeal. We've got everyone meeting up and this point and truly getting them into the wilderness, where they now have to figure out a way to survive properly without their normal means. Cell phones, endless amounts of food, clean water and so on. This is essential in this story and while it's not too described in the story except for Rick's area on how he meets up with the group, it's vital to see how Savannah meets up with them. In the next future chapters, you'll see a lot of tugging and pulling with Savannah, Which I'll explain more in the next chapter in the Author's Note. I've got Chapter four already written and prepped to be put up and I might put it up either later today or tomorrow in the morning/afternoon, depending. So! I hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything relating to the Walking Dead, TV series or Comics. I only own Savannah and any other unfamiliar characters you recognize. I also do not own Folsom Prison Blues by Johnny cash.

**Day Five**

People were getting desperate as they sat around on the gridlocked Interstate. They had move a bit farther up on the highway as Day four passed but not much. Mainly from people taking the exit they were closest to in an attempt to go around to the city or to just escape the traffic that was there. They could see Atlanta from where they now sat in the midst of traffic but no one was willing to get up and walk to the City. Many of them were waiting for the walkers to start coming out onto the Highway. The whisper of the creatures frightening the children that were in most of the cars trying to reach the city for protection. Well, the children that were allowed out of the cars to hear them.

Food was running low in most of the cars, resulting in only one meal a day for most of them including their own vehicle. The last of the lunch meat had been spoiled and in a rush of annoyance, Merle tossed it onto the side of the high way with a grunt. They were now just down to canned foods and water. What was left of canned foods anyway. From the last she had counted, there were only 4 more cans of beans, 2 raviolis and a tub of peanut butter, which was mostly hers. Daryl throwing her a plastic spoon whenever it was time to eat around 6 PM. The brothers were apparently used to going without food for a while and they willingly tossed her the peanut butter. Something to stick to her ribs as Daryl put.

People were getting angrier with each hour that passed. The tension and worry that was coming with the building wait. Whether it was waiting for the traffic to move, the first cry of help or for someone to snap and the first drop of blood to be drawn. Merle had said that the news was very explicit on describing the creatures smell for blood, like wild animals. Scenting it out.

They, unlike other cars, had barely interacted with any of the other cars. They had met Carol Peletier and her daughter Sophia in a mishap that involved Savannah knocking into them as she climbed out of the bed of the truck to use the woods for a bit of privacy. She had apologized with a small smile, introducing herself to the woman and her child before her husband had come and dragged them to their car a few up, right near the car that she had met Shane Walsh at.

The sun was slowly setting as they all sat in the bed of the truck. Savannah sprawled out while she stared at the dimming sky. Merle's high causing him to tap against the side of the truck, pitchy lyrics leaving his throat as his toe tapped. Daryl was in the front seat, his hands tapping the steering wheel in beat to the Johnny Cash song his brother was humming. Savannah's own hums joining Merle's singing as the heat slowly lowered just a bit to allow them to breath. Oh god, they were all losing their minds.

_When I was just a baby, my mama told me, son_

_Always be a good boy, don't ever play with guns._

_But I shot a man in Reno, Just to watch him die_

_When I hear that whistle blowing, I hang my head and cry..._

They had all singing at that point, quieter than Merle, who was belting out the lyrics like he was Johnny Cash reincarnated. Daryl's tapping on the wheel edging on all their singing.

"Ya'll wanna shut up?" The voice had all of them lifting and turning to it. Their eyes narrowing in on the Brokeback mountain cowboy wanna-be that stood at the side of the truck. Merle was the first one fully turning towards the man. Savannah raising to her knees as Daryl slipped from the front of their car. The few cars around them stopping what they were doing as the man approached the two rednecks and their female companion.

Their truck had been the only one not interacting with the others around them. Unwilling to share or participate in any planning. The eldest of the truck's passengers mocking the others around them quite loudly while the other had an even more dangerous feel to him. The girl had been the only one nice to the few people she had talked to. "Ya talkin' to us?" Merle said, standing up and jumping from the bed of the truck. The two Dixon brothers surrounding the man in against the car beside them. "Yea, I-I guess I am." "Just leave 'em be guys." Savannah spoke behind them, glancing down towards the group as Daryl and Merle herded the shorter and now intimidating man against the car like a stray cattle about to be slaughtered.

The three had done a good job at not showing that their worry and tension were getting to them but it was the first time that either of the men had to directly approach another. To deal with people other than Savannah. And even when they were at home, it was well advised to avoid any confrontation with either Dixon boy with their background.

"You got somethin' else to say? Go on 'n' say it." Merle's body was tensed but his words seemed kinder, surprising both Savannah and the man the Dixon brothers had cornered in. "Oh well, I guess ya'll should be helping plan something. We're trying to figure out what's going on, helping each other. Don't you think you should be helping?"

Merle tilted his head slightly as hum leaving his throat before he was shoving the other man roughly against the car, his hand wrapping around the other's throat. "If i wanted to fuckin' be helpin' i'd be doin' it. Do ya see my welcome sign, The welcome mat? I left it at home wit my fuckin' neighbors to eat." He snarled. His muscles flexing as the man coughed for air, clawing at Merle's arm. "Aye! Let 'im go!"

All of them lifted their heads then towards the taller man moving towards them quickly. Merle's hand didn't release the man's throat until Shane shoved him, making him stumble with a growl. Daryl was immediately in front of his brother.

"No! He's right!"

"No he's not! We need to help one anoth-"

"Screw that! Why should we help you?"

Shouts were beginning to get louder. People were starting to shove. "Shut up!" Shane's loud shout stopped the shouting and shoving, making the people turn to focus in on him. "This isn't helpin' no one! We aren't the enemy right now! Ya'll wanna fight? Go back to your towns an' take it back. Don't sit here an' start shoutin' at each other."

The crowd separated, slowly moving back to their own cars. "You two need to get back in your truck an' don't start causin' shit. No room for that around here." Shane told him, making both of the brothers snarl like animals. "Stupid fuckin' pig." Merle climbed into the front seat, slamming the door shut while Daryl moved to climb into the bed of the truck. Shane glanced towards Savannah, giving her a small smile before going back towards his wife and son. Savannah sat down beside Daryl, closing her eyes as silence fell over all the cars completely. People now only talking amongst their own cars instead of the ones close to them.

**Day Six**

Things weren't getting better. Day six had passed and night had settled over all the people still stuck on the highway. Very few cars were talking to each other around the Dixon pick-up truck. She didn't question why. Last night had been tense for everyone. Tempers were now running high as panic set in when the cars stopped moving for almost three days straight. Food was running even lower and it wouldn't be too much longer until someone snapped completely. Or they were surrounded by those… things.

It had gotten bad enough between all the cars that Daryl and Merle had discretely taken out a couple weapons. Daryl's hunting crossbow resting under one of the bags while Merle stuck a loaded gun behind the cooler that he sat on still. Shane had come by to stop a couple more fights from breaking out, not involving their own car but Merle did take satisfaction in seeing them. "Stupid half breeds." He muttered with a chuckle as he saw a Mexican man start shoving at a darker skinned man that was near them.

Savannah's mind was going over the people she left behind as they all sat there. The night air was brushing over her sweaty skin, making her feel worse rather than better as it practically froze the sweat on their skin, allowing tomorrow to create another layer.

Delilah Palmer. Her best friend. Her soon-to-be maid of honor at her wedding, which was supposed to be in April of next year. She had arrived in Holsten, Georgia in the Fourth grade. She had been from New York. Her parents had gone as far as to dressing her in an outfit similar to a cowgirls to help her fit in. A skirt with horses running over the hem. A white poufy button up the front shirt and boots. Her blonde locks had been pulled into two pig tails. As soon as she had stepped into the classroom, everyone turned towards her. Their eyes wide before laughter erupted, sending the girl close to tears. Savannah had even laughed but she stood up, making her way towards the girl and holding out her hand. "Com'on Cowgirl. You can sit wit us." Savannah had taken her hand and dragged her over to the purple table in the back of the room.

Jackson Kilton. Her fiancée. She wouldn't go as far as to call him her soul mate. They had met at college in at Georgia State University, Freshman University. His parents had been popular in Atlanta as lawyers and he planned on becoming the same, to follow in their footsteps. It was senior year when he had showed up on her doorstep in Holsten during Winter break. He had stayed for dinner and after only six months of dating; he had won her father over. He had dropped to one knee and proposed, offering her a life outside of Holsten, a good life. And a life that her father had given his blessing to. She had said yes with one look in her parent's direction. He said he didn't mind her simple ways. He wanted a wife that would stay home, cook for him and take care of their children. She snorted mentally at that memory, remembering the look on his face when she had told him only two weeks after their engagement that she wouldn't staying at home, she was continuing her career. A long engagement had then been decided, allowing her to get her career out of the way as he put it. And she thought the boys in her town were bad.

He had returned to Atlanta just a couple weeks ago for a case that he was doing with his father under internship. She had last heard from him a couple days before she had to flee her house. She knew where he was in Atlanta but she was wondering if she was going to see him again.

She didn't even think about her parents. She didn't need to. She saw them every time she closed her eyes. Seeing her father's mouth dripping with blood as he chewed on her mother's flesh. Her mother's eyes as she neared death. She swallowed; trying to swallow back vomit as she roughly rubbed her fingers over her face.

She could feel her eyes stinging, tears wanting to let loose but she couldn't allow them to. You didn't cry around the Dixon boys, it had been a rule since she was 10 with the girls around town. They scented weakness like animals, waiting for an open moment to attack your weakest spot. She wanted to go home, to be sitting at the table with her mom, making biscuits while her dad watched TV. She wanted to be in the small Holsten kindergarten room she had started working at 4 months ago. Jennifer Yulon. Jason Gilbert. Ian Smith. The smiling, youth filled children that she had just given homework to work on writing their numbers.

Gasps were heard around her though that had her opening her eyes. The truck shifting under their weight as the two men stood up. Many of the other cars honking their horns as they got out of their cars in a hurry. Savannah stood up, sliding in between the two men as she stared forward. Her eyes wide as she stared at the scene. Helicopters. Three. Maybe four of them. Dropping bombs. Everyone saw the bright lights as each bomb touched down. Followed by a loud boom and then a puff of smoke.

"What the hell?"

"What are they doing?"

"I thought that was a safe base!"

"What about us? They're just going to leave us here?"

"No! They'll see us."

Savannah couldn't breathe. Her lungs closed tightly, her chest throbbing painfully as she wheezed for air. Her nails scratching at the top of the truck roughly as she tried to take deep breaths. Her shoulders bunching as she lowered her head. The screaming of other cars and their honking filling her head, making it feel like it was going to explode between lack of air and the sounds. She dropped onto her knees, gasping breathlessly.

She couldn't focus, her eyes shutting tightly before she felt a thick, strong hand wrap around the back of her neck. "Open ya eyes." Daryl's voice filled her ears. Her grey blue eyes flashing open to stare up at him as he held the inhaler up towards her. She reached for it, shakily grasping it from his hand and bringing it to her lips. She pumped it twice, each time taking deeper breaths to fill her lungs. Coughing as her lungs gave way to the medicine and allowed air to fill it. Tears immediately filling her eyes. she felt his hand squeezing the back of her neck as if to comfort her before he stood up, moving back to his spot to speak to Merle. She dropped onto her butt, breathing in deep breaths as she stared forward, looking everywhere except the explosions happening in the sky.

What were they going to do? Where were they going to go? Why would they be bombing the safe base? One answer came to all of their minds. It had been over run.

"Hey. Hey!" They all turned, their eyes landing on Shane as he stood at the side of their truck. "Get in an' follow us. We're ganna set up camp at a Quarry nearby, figure out what to do." Merle and Daryl looked at the people behind him. His wife. the Peletier family, and even the Mexican and black man he had broken the fight up between earlier. "We ain't got a choice no more Merle." Daryl told Merle before nodding at Shane. And they all got into the car. Merle getting into the driver's seat while Daryl helped Savannah down from the back. "Ya need to snap out of it." He whispered towards her as he guided her into the front seat. Seeing the tears that streaked down her cheek. "Not a time to be weak." He wasn't being harsh and she knew it was the truth as she slid in. Daryl sliding in beside her before he slammed the door shut. The engine revving as one by one the cars pulled out onto the break down lane, easing down the side until they pulled out onto the exit.

No one followed the cars that were easing out of the scene of chaos as people began to move Atlanta by foot, others just staying inside their cars. Most believing that the military or police would see them and help them. But as the four cars eased onto the exit, they didn't look to see another series of bombs being dropped onto Atlanta.

The cars soon filled and covered by the silence of the night as they continued up the exit, soon turning onto a dirt road that traveled up hill. The vehicles surrounded by a forest as they eased up the dirt road. But apparently they weren't the only ones with the idea. As they reached the open old camp ground, they all pulled to a stop beside each other. Doors opening and slamming shut as everyone got out of their cars.

Shane raised a hand to hush everyone as he eased around the side of the RV. The smell of burning wood catching their noses as they followed after him before being greeted by the site of the older man, A middle aged man, a teenage looking Asian boy and three women surrounding a camp fire. Their eyes rising to look at the new large group as they stood in front of them. Both groups looking fully beat and defeated as they stared at each other. "Hi." The youngest of the girls around the camp fire spoke up, followed by the older man. The smudges of ashes on their cheeks told one thing. They were actually in Atlanta at one point.

Atlanta was gone.

None of the quarry residence had any place to go any more.


	4. Starting to Survive

Woo chapter four already! This is when we get to see interaction between Savannah and everyone. You're going to see a bit of a tug-a-war happening in this chapter and it'll grow worse as chapters continue. Savannah is like neutral ground. On one side, you have the Dixons. These are guys she's grown up near, they are the last people she has that reminds her of home, they are from home. She's the last person they know other than each other from their town, and literally their neighbor. But on the other side, you've got this new group of people. Helping each other out, surviving together. They are seeing her as a butterfly amongst bees (Like that? I do. Lol) , not fully understanding why she's with them when she has the choice to be near others now. The next chapter is going to be one of my favorites so far. I can't wait for you guys to see it because it's going to actually show something that I don't think anyone truly is going to suspect ;). Remember to review and maybe I'll get it out there =D.

Also, Timeline wise, I'm not going to be doing day by day. Accord to the actually walking dead wiki, there is like a month span between them setting up the quarry camp and the beginning of the show. The next chapter is going to be a few days after Day Eight and then it'll either be a bit farther in or we'll go near the beginning of the series. =)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything relating to The walking Dead. Seriously, nada. I'm just a fan, sharing my Daryl fantasy with other Daryl fans. Who, let's be honest, is one of the strongest characters in the series. Physically, mentally and emotionally in my opinion ;).

* * *

><p><strong>Day Seven-Quarry Camp<strong>

The night had passed with surprising ease. No one really had the emotional or physical energy to do anything but return to their cars and sleep. Merle, once again, sprawled out on the front seat with Savannah and Daryl in the bed of the truck. Shane, his wife and son were all spread out in their own car. Shane lying partially back in his front seat with his wife and son curled up in the back. She couldn't see into the other's cars and soon the others piled into the RV. All doors were shut and locked. Daryl's crossbow in his lap as they all slept, Savannah curled up to rest her head on his knee in the midst of the night as they slept.

The silence almost eerie as it fell over the top of the Quarry. The only sounds that touched their ears were animals. The smell of the nearby lake touching their noses. No sound of screaming children or arguing adults. No sounds of honking horns or doors slamming. Just nature. And if it could only continue to be this silent, peaceful. It would be a dream after the past few days.

But instead, the sun quickly rose over the horizon, thanks to the summer, and it quickly heated up inside the cars. The various car passengers all opened their doors, yawning and stretching their stiff muscles. The only two still asleep were in the bed of the truck but Merle quickly fixed that by slamming his hand down on the horn. Savannah jerked up, yelping as she scrapped her arm along the bike. Daryl jumped, wincing as his neck popped back into position. "What the fuck!" He yelled, his face reddening with anger as he turned around, almost kneeing Savannah in the head as he turned to face his brother. " The fuck ya doin' man?" He growled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Aye! Don't do that! You want to attract somethin'?" Shane walked over to their truck, staring at the group. The older man had stepped up from behind them. "It's alright. This areas too big for anything to exactly pinpoint us." Everyone turned towards the older man and his five younger companions. "Who are you?" Shane questioned, taking the lead as he stood in front of most of the group. Daryl climbing out of the bed of the truck, followed by Savannah to stand amongst the many group but all three of the ex-Holsten residence standing off to the side more.

"I'm Dale. This is Andrea, Amy, Jim, Jacqui and Glenn. We're from Atlanta. Well...were from Atlanta. We barely got out." He explained, his voice breaking lightly as he spoke. Shane stared at them before nodding as if accepting their story as believable. "Shane Walsh. This is Lori and Carl." Quick smiles were exchanged before the rest looked towards the other members. "Theodore but you can call me, T-Dog." "Morales. This is my wife, Miranda, my son, Louis, and my daughter, Eliza." "Ed. This is Carol and Sophia." Shy, barely visible waves were seen behind the bulky figure of the man before everyone turned to face the three standing off towards the side.

The two men appearing like rabid pit bulls. Unfriendly, unwelcoming. Unable to accept that they were truly there amongst the people that seemed so easy to accept others. Savannah stepped forward. "I'm Savannah. This is Merle an' Daryl Dixon." She introduced the three of them, giving the others a small smile. The others giving small ones back. "Nice to meet some more survivors. Not sure how many people got out of Atlanta." "We didn't even get to Atlanta. We were on the Interstate when...when they dropped the bombs." Shane explained, the smiles dropping from all of their lips. "Lucky that I remembered comin' here as a kid or we're not sure where we'd all be."

"Oh. All of you know each other?" Amy questioned them and quickly received shakes of heads. "Nah. We met up on the interstate. We met briefly an' I told them to follow me." Savannah mentally nodded her head. See? Saving the Damsels in Distress. Definite cop.

"Maybe we should all set up camp here. Seems like a good area. Too far for Geeks and close enough for when the military clears up the city, they'll find us." Glenn offered up. The rest of his group nodding their heads. Shane and his wife and son nodded. Followed by agreements from Morales, T-dog and the Peletier family. Daryl and Merle said nothing, just grunting and turning back towards their truck.

"Geeks?" T-dog questioned, raising his eyebrow. "Yeah. Walkers. Zombies. Those things." Glenn clarified on his choice of words for the creatures. And No one commenting on the fact that Glenn appeared like a stereotypical geek himself.

"Let's gather supplies. See what everyone has. Food, Water, blankets, weapons and tents." And so they did exactly that.

Within a few hours as it hit noon on Dale's watch, everything was separated. Canned foods were packed away in Dale's RV along with extra blankets. The water was split up evenly amongst the 'households' as Savannah started calling them. The largest of the tents were given to the bigger families. The smaller separated between the rest. Dale, Jim and Glenn would share the RV while Amy and Andrea got the smallest of the tents since they were family. But the oddest part of it was when Shane got his own tent. Savannah, being a spare like the rest in the RV, would sleep in the bed of the truck beside the Dixon tent. The men agreeing to set up a make-shift tent above the bed of the truck so that she was protected for the most part.

"Are you two serious right now? How hard is it to set up a tent?" Savannah called to Daryl and Merle as they struggled to set up their tent. "Fuck you princess. Ain't our fuckin' tent anyway. Had to give it up to some Mexican. Take his shitty ass one." Merle shouted to her as he used the butt of his shot gun to hammer the peg into the ground. Daryl's hands jerking back whenever his brother would miss, growling out a swear as he threatened to shove the peg up Merle's ass if he didn't watch it. "So? Ain't it Redneck 101 on how to set up a tent?" "We don't need comments. Shut up. Go find somethin' to do instead of sittin' there 'n' bein' useless." Daryl told her, growling as the butt of the gun hit his wrist before he shoved his brother onto his ass, grabbing the weapon from him to do it himself.

Savannah huffed, jumping down from the truck as she glanced around to see who was the least busy. She wandered about, asking anyone if they needed help but received a "no" from each person. She frowned, scratching the back of her neck before sitting down by the fire pit. "Hey. Savannah, right?" She glanced up, meeting the older, friendly eyes of Dale."Yeah, that's me." she watched as he eased the beach chair around, putting it beside her before sitting down in it, staring forward at the mountains. "How are you doing? With everything…" Savannah just shrugged. She wasn't doing that well but showing weakness now would be like giving herself to the walkers. "I'm alright. As good as one can get in this situation." She told him, not turning to look at him.

"You're okay? Even with them two?" Dale glanced towards the two she had arrived with. They appeared to be the wilderness type. Backwoods, unsociable and violent. They had tossed a few weapons the camps way but other than that kept the rest for themselves, definitely the protect your own type. "They're fine. You just don't know 'em." She explained. She didn't exactly know Merle but she knew Daryl well enough to trust him...to an extent. "You grew up with them?" Savannah turned towards him. "Listen, I know we're going to be near each other for a while but I really don' wanna talk about who I grew up with right now an' have a camp fire moment. I grew up near 'em. That's all anybody needs to know." She hissed, her chest puffing up. "There are other people here in need of your therapy. I ain't one of 'em." Dale looked at her in surprise, looking shocked that she wasn't willing to share, just like her partners.

"I wasn't trying to offer my therapy. Just asking. Everybody needs a friend, even at the end of the world." He told her, reaching over to pat her shoulder before standing up, moving his way back into the RV. She glanced around, seeing several of her new companions looking at her in surprise. She grunted, standing up and stalking over to the declared Dixon area. "Stupid idiots." She muttered, earning a raised eyebrow from the brothers as she got into the front seat, slamming the door shut behind her.

Water filled her eyes as she stared out the windshield. Her hands raising to roughly wipe away the drops of tears as they moved their way down her cheeks. Her head leaning forward to rest against the steering wheel. She wanted to go home, be with her family. She was gripping her dirty blonde locks, heavy on the dirty, pulling lightly as she took deep breaths to get herself under control. It wasn't fair.

She jumped when she heard a knock on the door. Her head lifting to glance at the man named Jim. "Hey." "Hey." She muttered, wiping away another tear that got loose before he opened the door. "Come on with me. You can help me collect some fire wood." He told her, looking oddly friendly for having such a stoic face. She looked at him in surprise but slide out of the car, not glancing at anyone as she was led a bit farther from the group.

The two staying quiet for the most part as they gathered twigs and sticks. "You know, I was with my wife and kids when this all started. Thought we'd be safe in Atlanta." He grunted as he bent to pick up another stick. "'Couple weeks ago, my part of town got infected but no one really knew it yet until they got us. My neighbors' screams woke me and my family up. Horrifying creatures. My wife went and got the kids while I got my huntin' gun. Me and my father-in-law went huntin' a couple times when we weren't workin' at the garage. I'm a mechanic, ya'know. We were almost to the car when I was shoved into the hood of the car. We got over run. Too many of them. I could hear my kids crying and screaming. My wife begging for help but I couldn't do anything. I was shooting' but I couldn't get them in the head. It was too late." His voice cracked as he continued to gather wood. "I got out okay. Barely. I drove into the main area of Atlanta where I knew the Military was and I met up with Dale. Helped him fix up his RV for a while until we had to flee last night. We got Andrea, Amy and Glenn along the way. Picked Jacqui up on the way out" He explained his story as they stood still finally.

Tears were dripping down her cheeks, her shoulders shaking with sobs as he put his bunch of wood down, taking her's from her and putting them in the pile. "What I'm trying' to tell you is that, without that distraction, without Dale's or Amy's or Andrea's or even Glenn's help, I wouldn't of survived this long. You have to allow yourself to be open to others right now." He reached out, resting his hands on her shoulders as her sob collected a few glances from the other campers.

" Seeing your family like that. It's not somethin' you forget but it's something you use. Use it and let it keep you alive. When you see one of those things, use that sight of your family to kill it. Let us be your new family, your new support. It'll help. You can't keep it bottled up forever or you'll take that gun one day and put it to your own head." He whispered to her, gently tugging her forward before she was against his chest. Her loud, muffled sobs covering the open area as most of the campers stopped, watching them from the distance as the girl let loose her heartbreak. Jim's arms surrounding her as he patted her back.

Daryl and Merle watched from their tent with a frown as they watched the girl receive open arms from the man and probably the rest of the campers at the sight. "Get back to work." Merle told Daryl, yanking the weapon from him. Daryl watching for a second longer until she was guided into the RV before Setting up the next tent peg. It going in much easier as their slight anger and almost…rejecting guided them to continue their task.

**Day Eight**

It took the entire day of Day Seven for everyone to get fully settled and comfortable. Or as comfortable as people could get. People had blankets fixed in their tents for sleeping. A schedule was made between volunteers for watches throughout the day. It was decided to one person from each family would offer assistance for Day or night watch. Shane, Morales, Dale, Glenn, Merle, Andrea, T-dog and Ed were all taking shifts as decided. Shane, Dale, Glenn and Andrea would take night shifts, alternating between every four to six hours that passed. Andrea and Dale would take the first night. Morales, Merle, T-dog and Ed would take Day shift, doing the same thing. There was a post set up on top of the RV, consisting of a beach chair and umbrella to block the sun. Food and drinks would be taken up to them and someone would take over if they needed to use the bathroom.

Times were set for food time as well. 9-10 AM would be breakfast/lunch unless there was a low food supply, then it would just be dinner at 7-8 PM. Mostly everyone being in bed by 9 PM. Everyone asked if there were any experienced and skilled hunters amongst the group. The only ones being Daryl and Merle with Savannah and Jim having some. With Merle on watch duty and Jim working on cars. It would be up to Savannah and Daryl to hunt within reason for food. No one went anywhere without a 'buddy, as Dale called it. Anybody else that was left in the camp during the day would be in charge of regular duties. Washing clothes, cooking, collecting fire wood, and so on. Savannah even offered her teaching skills to Carol, Morales and Lori when she received a chance, which everyone except Ed accepted. Not one camper would be without a chore or something to do.

As for baths, they had the pond and it was decided that people would either go in groups or families. The Peletier family would go as a family. Morales' family as well. Andrea, Amy, Jacqui, Savannah, and Lori all agreed to go together while Daryl and Merle would go by themselves. The rest of the men and Carl would go together. That way, the camp was never fully unattended and everyone would have a 'buddy' to bathe with. They all felt like they were on a field trip again with the term.

It was near four pm when it was Savannah's time to bath with the other women. Each of them had taken clothes from a male of the group. At least until they got around to washing their own clothes tomorrow. Savannah having stolen a pair of Daryl's boxers and one of his sleeveless shirts from his bag that he had packed before they abandoned town. Lori, Andrea and Amy all were borrowing some from Dale, Shane and Glenn. A spare blanket would be used to dry off with and hung out to dry for the next group to use. With the guidance of Shane, they were led down to the lake. One of the Dixon's guns placed in Savannah's hands since she was the only one with experience before he turned to head back up towards the campsite. The women quickly stripped down to their panties and bras before they slowly walked into the lake.

Savannah trembled as the cool lake surrounded her warm, sweat layered body. "Oh jesus." She dove under the surface, appearing again a couple seconds later. "I think I just orgasmed." Andrea spoke up, earning a laugh from the rest of the women. "I think I smell like Merle." Savannah grunted out, rubbing her hands over her face and neck as she moved closer to shore. "Rotten?" Amy questioned. Savannah grinned before nodding with a soft shrug. "Pretty much."

They all became silent as they rubbed their hands over their bodies, using them to help the water ease away dirt and grime that had built up over the past couple days. Savannah scrubbing her face clean and dunking herself under the surface to run her fingers through her hair before she surfaced again. One by one, they all moved from the water, using the blanket to dry before the next one followed out. The women in their underwear sitting down on the largest of the rocks to dry a bit more as they stared across the lake. "Peaceful." Amy stated as she took her seat beside Andrea and Savannah. "mm" Savannah agreed, watching the small ripples before she closed her eyes, her fingers holding the shot gun against her thigh as she leaned her head back.

"So Lori, why don't you and Shane share a tent? You guys separated?" Amy asked curiously, glancing over at the mature women. "Me and Shane aren't together. My Husband...He died when this all started. He was in a hospital from a shooting. Shane's his best friend and partner." she explained, making them all look towards her in surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry." Andrea said, smacking Amy in the thigh for being noisy. Lori chuckled softly. "It's alright. It's probably better he went before this. At least he doesn't have to witness it." They all fell quiet at that, staring over the lake again before Savannah stood up. "Alright, let's get dressed and get back." They all dressed. Savannah quickly pulling the pair of boxers over her legs and yanking on Daryl's shirt before she tugged her boots back on. "Go on." She told the women, coming up behind them as they walked back up the path towards the camp. The rest of the campers already having the last bit of bread and cans of beans out over the fire.

She gave the shot gun back to Shane as he neared her before she walked over to the Dixon tent, standing in front of the brothers. "Hey." They greeted her with a grunt, glancing up from their seats on the ground "Is that my shi-" "Why don't ya'll come over there an' eat?" She questioned, watching as Merle's nose scrunched up as if he tasted somethin' bad."Why would I wanna eat wit 'em? Bunch of chinks, blacks and Mexicans. Ain't what i wanna see when I eat. Might puke it up." He didn't hide his words, keeping them loud enough for some other campers to hear. "If they want us so bad to eat wit 'em, why ain't they askin', 'stead of you?" Daryl questioned with a stoic expression.

Savannah looked at them but grunted, shaking her head as she turned to go over towards the pit. Grabbing two slices of bread and two paper cups of beans, knowing that both of them were too stubborn and proud to actually approach the group for food. Her hands juggling them as she carried it over to the tent. "Eat it." She didn't give them a chance to reject it as she put the cups down on the ground and the bread in their laps, knowing neither would turn away the food before she moved back towards the fire, joining the others for dinner while finishing drying up from the heat the lowering sun and fire gave off.


	5. The Tragedy of Ignorance

Hello everyone! I have to say, this is one of the chapters I was most excited to write and also one of the hardest for a couple reasons. One: This chapter has the largest section of Daryl/Savannah so far.. Two: There is something in this chapter that shows just how far and deep Savannah and Daryl's relationship really is. You have to keep a couple things in mind when seeing this. Daryl and Savannah grew up a backwoods small town. Everybody hung out where everyone else did. People within a five-six year range of each other all saw each other Saturday night at the local spot. It wouldn't be hard to find the two near each other once or twice. I'm really excited for everyone to read this chapter and I hope that you guys enjoy it. Be sure to review. I've been loving the support I've been getting lately from reviewers and this is like a little treat for you guys =). A full dosage of some Daryl/Savannah.

Also, if you guys want to find the brief timeline I'm using to set the situations up, mainly before they encounter rick. Go to Google and type in 'The walking dead wiki'. It's the first link then under that, click on Storyline-TV Series.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to The Walking Dead. I own a Netflix account that I re-watch episodes on =D.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 22 <strong>

_Tssssss ... Tsssss … Tsssss … Tssss …_

Static. That's all they heard now when they turned on the police car's radio. A radio station on one of the cars. Just …Static. And it had been that way since 4 days after arriving at their new camp. All broadcasts had stopped. No news. No one telling survivors where to go next and as Merle suspected, because they didn't think there were any. Once a day at noon, someone would go check every radio station, channels on the police scanner. Noon, thanks to Glenn's obsession with I Am Legend. He said that it was more likely for someone to reach out at noon. Everyone had laughed at him but every day at noon, someone was checking.

Today was Savannah's day; she was on lockdown as Shane called it. A day in the RV, nowhere near the sun without doing anything. It had become a daily ritual. Every day. One person was put in the RV for a day without doing anything and Savannah had to admit, she needed it but she would never complain about doing things around the camp.

Savannah had begun to get spread thin along the camp. When she wasn't helping washing clothes then she was skinning animals that Daryl dragged back to camp or teaching the three residential children of the camp or helping cook, wash and sew. It was starting to ware on her with the heat and the lack of food and water. But no one, including her, had stepped up to say anything. She didn't think anyone really noticed and kept herself quiet, busying herself until once dusk hit every day. She was then in the make-shift tent of the bed of the truck, curled up and fast asleep as soon as her head hit the rolled up plaid shirt.

Even though no one would say it, everyone was secretly surprised that they were even lasting this long. A couple days over two weeks in and they were quickly getting desperate. Families were beginning to worry as their children complained about being hungry. Anger rising between the Dixons and the campers when they would confront the brothers, mainly Daryl, about not bringing back enough food.

"You want ya kid to eat? Go fetch him somethin' then. Don't come at me. I ain't his daddy! I don't need to feed 'em!" Daryl snarled like a cornered animal each time. Merle chuckling behind him about Mexicans and Blacks needing to go eat some bear shit. No one truly tolerated Merle, which was why he was quickly taken off of watch duty, letting him hang about in his drug filled haze near his tent.

All of the canned food had been gone for a couple days. Water practically non-existent unless someone was willing to drink from the lake, which a few had taken to in moments of extreme thirst. The heat was refusing to die off and give them a break while they did chores around the camp. Clothes would be washed every few days in the lake, depending on how many a person or family owned. Savannah only owned the set of clothes that she had been helped out of her house with. A sewing kit had been found in Dale's RV, which Savannah and Carol had shown Jacqui, Amy and Lori how to use. Andrea had shown no interest in taking on such a 'sexist chore'.

Sexist chore. Savannah had taken offense quickly at that term, along with a few of the other women. "Ya think it's sexist? You wanna see Merle, Glenn or Dale sew up your clothes? Go ahead. Won't think it's sexist when a rip has gotta be patched up. " Savannah had spoken up quickly at the remark, getting a grunt in return before Andrea stalked off to help someone else.

Savannah was quickly becoming surprised by the differences between her own background and the other women's in regards to known activities. In her town, women were quickly taught to cook, clean, wash and sew by hand at an early age. Hell, they probably learned by learning how to count. She was still the only female in the group that had joined Daryl and Merle on the task of cleaning the few animals Daryl had come back to the camp with. And the fact that Carol was aware of how to do similar things, formed an attachment between the two women.

"What cha doin', girl?" She lifted her head, the needle stuck in between her teeth as she stared in surprise, as if being caught in the act. A pair of Jim's jeans in her lap as she patched a hole that had been ripped on his rush from the city. The static of the station filling the RV with worthless noise. "Nothin'." Shane shook his head, walking into the RV. He snatched the pants from her lap. "Relax Savannah. Nobody wants to see you passed out from over workin'." He told her, gripping the needle and waiting for her to open her mouth before he took it from her, tossing the pants onto the table.

The RV was soon filled with Morales, Ed, Andrea, T-dog, Glenn, Dale and Shane. Noise filling it with chatter as they discussed a new plan. Savannah tucked into the corner of the booth, pulling her knees to her chest as she watched them bicker. "We need to try somethin'. We can't just sit here and starve to death. We might as well just go feed ourselves to some Geeks. " Shane told the group, all appearing as leaders of their family, like they were their own private countries.

She wondered where Daryl or Merle were, or was she supposed to be the stand in? "We can't go into the city. That'd be death!" Dale piped in, his face paling in shock at sending any of the camp members into that death trap.

"We need to try. It's better than just waiting around here. We can discuss it with the rest of our families but for now, we need to do something quick." Morales spoke then, his face serious as his children and wife's lives were on the line.

"What about the Highway we came from?" Savannah spoke, getting everyone to turn and look at her. "The highway?" She nodded, stretching her legs out in front of her. "Yeah. It was blocked, there's no way all those cars got out of there. People probably walked back or into the city. " Empty cars. Supplies.

Within the next hour, Shane, Glenn, T-dog and Merle were in the police car and the Peletier's mini van. The few guns they had in their hands with one left behind, not including Daryl's cross bow. A short horn from Shane's car before they drove down the dirt path, following their tire tracks back onto the highway.

They were back in the next hour and a half. Their trunks and back seats filled with suitcases and bags. Glen slipping from the car before gagging and rushing into the RV. T-dog looking rather pale as he walked away. Merle just grunting as he returned to the tent. Shane looking slightly sick as he unloaded the car with the help with Andrea, Amy, Lori and the children. "What happened?"

"Lot of dead people. Few walking." Shane told them briefly, not wanting to go into the details of how they had to put a bullet in several heads while taking the suitcases. Lori, Dale and Shane joined Savannah in the RV to go through the suitcases. Separating any food, clothes and random supplies. They then separated the clothes amongst families and single persons.

But around dinner that night, they all sat as they ate new canned beans and small pieces of squirrel. "Alright. We need to talk to everyone." Shane spoke, an undeclared leader amongst the entire camp, standing up. "We need to go into the city-" He barely got the words out before the rest of the families, minus the Dixons, started calling out. "Hey. Hey!" He shouted, getting their attention and wide eyes. "We don't have a choice anymore. Something has to be done before we end up just starving. " He was blunt about it, ignoring the shocked and small whimpers from the children. "Glenn knows the city better than anyone. He lived there most of his life. He'll be leading those who want to go into it. We've got backpacks to fill and he says that there's a three story department store right near where he can enter. We just need it tracked out."

There was a silence after that. "Savannah has offered to go through the woods and eliminate any of the geeks walking in the woods close to the entrance to the city. She's going to mark trees with a cut up white shirts we found. "

"Why's it gotta be one of ours?" Daryl spoke, his head not even lifting with his lazy but insinuating words as he chewed a piece of his meat. "She volunteered." "And? You ain't worried what's ganna happen to ya little errand girl if she gets bit? Ganna have the balls to put 'er down?" The camp was silent once again. "Logical for more than one person to go wit' 'er is all. " "You offerin' Dixon?" Shane barked, staring over at the stoic brother.

"Why not? Better us than one of you lazy fuckers gettin' bit right?" He said as he tossed his plastic cup into the proclaimed trash area, turning and moving into the tent. Savannah staring after him in surprise before the rest of the camp returned to their eating.

Daryl laid on his side of the tent, staring up at the ceiling with a nonchalant look. He wasn't offering because he didn't believe she could do it. He knew Savannah's hunting skills after years of watching her get taught by local boys in their woods. He was more worried about her lack of water and food plus her asthma problem that had been frequently getting worse over the past couple weeks under stress. He had watched her, closely. Aware of the smallest move of discomfort. The way when she lifted up straight, a wince would appear as her knees and spine cracked. The way her lips were chapped in thirst, or how loudly her stomach grumbled in the night.

**Day 23**

It was close to 9 AM, according to Dale's clock when Savannah and Daryl were saw off. A backpack on her shoulders and white clothes in her hand along with a shot gun in the other. Daryl had only his cross bow , a hand gun in his pocket and a knife on his belt. Silent before loudly, they were reminded several times before they left the base. They would also be grabbing dinner on their way in. "take-out", Amy had called it with amusement.

Take-out. Jeeze, she missed that Barbeque dinner down the street from her house. Aunt May's. Best Barbeque chicken that she had ever had. She licked her lips, practically tasting the sauce as she followed behind Daryl. Every 10 trees, she would stop, glancing behind her to see the other white cloth from the position before tying one of the strips to the lowest tree branch or just using Daryl's knife, scrapping a piece of bark out to hook the cloth on as they made their way down.

They were quiet. Barely walking on just their toes as they walked farther and farther into the woods in the direction Dale and Glenn had pointed out off a map in the RV. Their eyes were opened wide. Their ears opened and alert for any sounds. Growls. Gargles. Grunts.

They could see the opening that Glenn had spoken of from their position. She stepped forward, feeling a twig crunch under her food before a hand was clamped down over her mouth, being yanked back against a large tree. She stared up at Daryl, her blue-grey eyes wide as he raised a finger to his lips, silencing her. She watched as he pulled the knife from his belt, inching around the tree before she heard him grunt, the sound of a body falling to the floor before she turned around the tree, looking down at the half torn apart face that lay on the ground.

Shit. Savannah swallowed back vile as she followed him, watching her steps carefully as they neared the opening to the back of the building. They would be okay. Two more walkers were cleared out as they scented Daryl and Savannah but no more came out. She swallowed and was soon following him back to camp.

She continuously checked the watch on her wrist that Dale had loaned her. They had promised to be back by 4 PM and it was nearing 3:30. Daryl had filled the backpack with squirrels and rabbits that he had spotted. A swift woosh of his cowbow killing the creature instantly. "What are you doin'?" He asked suddenly as he walked carefully, slowly. Aware of his surroundings.

"What are you talkin' 'bout?" She asked as she followed after him, practically feeling the squirrels and bunnies through the bag. Poor thumper. Poor Alvin. Oh, that was chipmunks. "Talkin' 'bout you 'n' ya little act you got goin' on wit the camp. "

"Ain't an act Dixon. Bein' polite. Try it." She grunted, wincing as she saw the squirrel stuck to the tree by its head. She followed him as he neared it, yanking it down before he handed it towards her. They both waited as she pulled the pack from her shoulders, lowering it to the ground to stuff the animal inside. "They're just usin' ya. Yer somethin' pretty they can use. A little home grown house wife. Bred to clean up shit 'n' act like the sun is shinin' on the shittiest day." He leaned his back against the tree, watching her closely.

He could see the muscles in her arms tensing at the words. Savannah feeling Jackson's hand brushing over her cheek as he promised her the sweetest life a country wife could ask for. Nothin' to do but raise child after child, clean dish after dish. "They ain't usin' me. It's called helpin'. Somethin' everybody needs to do. We're a team now-"

"You ain't shit. Ya somethin' pretty that washes the shit outta their pants. You ain't no different 'han us. Us three. We ain't shit to 'em-" "That ain't true." She hissed at him, pulling the backpack over her shoulders. "No? Tell me. Why ain't one of them 'team mates' speak up when you offered to go out here? Hmm? Why ain't they speak up for us? " She was silent, staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"Cause you aint shit to 'em. Ya something they can scrape off their shoes like dog shit the day ya go. You ain't got no family in that camp. Even that black bitch got that other black dude to back her up. You got us. 'n' to 'em, that makes you nothin' but somethin' they can use over 'n' over again till ya finally crash 'n' burn."

She growled, turning from him and started following the white cloths back to camp. "What's wrong? Ya know I'm right, don't ya?" He followed her, his voice tapping at her mind, breaking its way in. "No, I know your bullshit Daryl." He laughed coldly from behind her, grabbing her arm and pulling her to a stop, turning her around to press her back against a tree.

"Whatcha know? Huh? " His voice was low, dark as he stared down at her. "I know the same stuff I knew years ago. You ain't 'shit', as you put, an' you're still tryin' to drag me down just like you tried years and years ago! Shoulda listened to him years ago." She gritted out, her teeth grinding as she stared at him. "Ya daddy? Funny. Ya weren't listenin' to him when ya were in the back of my truck on prom night, were you? When the whole town knew." she froze at that, her jaw ticking.

"Yea. Ya think no body knew? Everybody knew. No body wanted you then. Fuckin' one of the Dixon brothers. Inbred racist assholes, right? The entire town knew by the next night. Ain't no boy wanted you or mama wanted their boys near you 'n' it's the same shit here. Why ya think you got a boy from Atlanta?" He snarled out his words like a wounded creature, fighting it's way still to victory despite the bruises. She shoved him away from her, watching as he stepped back. "'cause some asshole dropped me off at my front door two seconds after takin' me in the back of his pick up instead of stickin' 'round. That's why I got some Atlanta boy" She hissed sharply, staring up at him. Fire making her blue eyes darken as her anger and resentment took over her body.

He was silent as he watched her. Her chest rising and falling quickly, jerking between each rough intake. Her lips parting as she tried to take deeper breaths before it came out shakily. A small coughing fit coming as she tried to get another breath but her lungs only burned in the process."Where is it?" His voice washed over her as she knelt down, panting hard for air as she shook her head, her hand resting over her chest as harsh breaths were heard quickly. "Shit, you ain't got it? Damnit" He bent down, wincing as he raised her up before pushing his arm under her knees and shoulders, letting her curl into his chest. He should of seen the attack early on. He had seen her have many in her front yard, panicking for air. Especially after moving about as she had today.

He didn't bother being quiet as he rushed through the forest as fast as he could with her in his arms. He could see her face reddening, her eyes closed shut as she coughed and gasped for air, only getting a little with each breath. His arms and back aching as he ran through the forest. As light weight as she was, he was also carrying all the weapons and kills. He could hear her wheezing as she curled up tighter against him. "Shit. Shit. Shit." She could hear his voice but she could feel her head pounding slowly in time with her heart beat.

"Hey! Hey!" He yelled into the camp as he came in, putting her immediately near the fire. "Her bed. Inhaler. Get the fuckin' inhaler." He yelled, not caring who received it as he tossed the guns aside. His hands immediately beginning to push on her chest before he leaned over, plugging her nose. His fingers gripping her jaw as his lips covered hers, breathing into her mouth.

He could feel her breathing in, coughing as she barely took any of the forced air, arching her head back. He felt the hand tapping his shoulder and turned around, snatching the inhaler from whoever's hand. He lifted her head, moving to rest it against his thigh as he shook the inhaler before putting it to her lips, pressing it down. He could feel her body shaking as she took a breath in, coughing as the inhaler burned her lungs before he pushed it again. Her breathing got easier that time. On the third, she was breathing better, coughing as the reddening of her cheeks faded away. Her eyes opening and wide as she stared up at Daryl, water filling her eyes. "Shh." He whispered to her, pulling her up and against him.

"I didn't know she had Asthma." "How'd she hide it?" Daryl snarled at all the voices. "Fuck ya'll. Go do ya own fuckin' shit next time. Not payin' attention. Ya'll are fuckin' idiots." He yelled, anger forcing his face red as he eased the back pack from her shoulders, tossing it to Shane hard before he was standing, helping Savannah from the ground. His hand brushing the dirt off her white tank as she continued to hide against him like a child seeking shelter from embarrassment. The entire camp staring. "Fix ya own dinner." He rubbed her back as he led her towards the tent, helping her into it before following after it.

"Never bite the hand that feeds ya." Merle spoke as he moved his chair in front of the camp opening like a guard dog protecting a home. A smirk on his lips as they all stared at the closed tent, hearing soft cries from in it as Savannah let loose embarrassment at being weaker than she wanted to appear. Daryl quiet in the corner as shuffling of feet was heard outside. The backpack laying forgotten against the RV tire. No one knew how to clean the animals inside of it.


	6. The Rise and Fall

Hey all! Sorry about the time it took to get this Chapter out. I know, it's long compared to how quick I was getting them out previously but I had issues getting on a computer for a couple weeks. I wanted to pop this one out before I have to get off said computer. This chapter includes ton of Savannah/Daryl/Merle. Not in a sexual way lol but in a group type of way. Mainly because I want you guys to see the deeper connection of Merle with Savannah and Merle with Daryl before we lose him. You'll see as you read. The next chapter will be the start of getting into where Rick comes. It won't be part of THAT episode but you get what I mean =) I also want to thank everyone who reviewed. I love that you guys are enjoying the story so much and believe Savannah is a believable character because that's what I've been most worried about. =) Below I'll answer a few comments/questions from the reviews.

_**Lottie Du Bois**_: I get what you mean and I appreciate you letting me know. I re-read the chapter like 10 times before posting it up but I guess when I'm reading it, I wrote it so I automatically know who's saying what. Lol. I'll try and focus on making sure you guys can tell the characters apart when they are all having a conversation.

_**BellaLuz64**_: I will be following the Storyline of the show; I'm actually near starting that process of moving them all into the series. Only difference between my fanfiction and the series is that I'll be changing certain scenes to incorporate Savannah into the storyline more.

And thank you to everyone else for your wonderful reviews! They give me the motivation to get inspiration and creativity to continue writing this story! If anyone has any questions, don't be afraid to ask. You guys are the best! =)

**Disclaimer**:I do not own any part of the Walking Dead or any characters: Comic or TV Series. I'm just a big fan!

* * *

><p>Savannah remembered Mrs. Baker. An elderly lady on their street that was not the friendliest of the senior citizens but Savannah couldn't really blame her either. The teenagers in Holsten were not the easiest to amuse with the lack of technology and things to do in the small town. But Mrs. Baker had gotten smarter after the senior class of '01 had egged and toilet papered her house after calling the police on a party a few houses down a couple days before hand.<p>

News quickly invaded the Holsten gossip lines as a fence was built along her property. A tall white fence that appeared like it was out of the American Dream Home Magazine except it was a bit taller. Signs were posted up about private property and about dogs on the premise. The local teens had just laughed as they neared the fence, hearing the barking of dog, unknown that only one was the barker.

It had taken one douchebag senior from the '03 class to jump over the fence to be met by three dogs, growling dogs. Baron, A large 100 pound German Shepherd. Titan, A powerful Rottweiler. Hades, A Tan, huge English Mastiff. Screams had followed the senior's jump as snarls and growls were heard before a loud whistle, the dogs backing off as Mrs. Baker stepped off her porch. It was really unclear about what she was said, years had passed and the words had changed after each senior class graduated. She had opened the gate, letting the senior leave her property with a few scratches and scars on his pride as he returned to his friends, telling them that the next time they stepped on her property that she wouldn't stop the dogs.

It was amusing. A joke to play on the old lady. It became a senior ritual to tease the dogs over the fence but Savannah hadn't taken part in the act of teasing the dogs. And she was secretly glad as she sat between the Dixon brothers in front of their tents. Her fingers covered in blood from squirrels. She understood the guard dogs, wanting to protect their own. Especially now as she was in this…situation.

Ever since the day when Savannah had the asthma attack, the brothers had been by her side at all times. If Daryl wasn't there, Merle was and vice versa. Or they both were. She was barely able to speak to the other campers without one of the brothers butting into it. Andrea had taken to calling them rabid guard dogs whenever she passed in her greetings. Merle, naturally, barked at her in response. Quite literally.

She didn't argue with their treatment though. The brothers acted like dogs in their actions and personality. They were with nature. And as Daryl had put it days ago, she was "one of us". They would protect their own or die trying. To them, she was in their hypothetical pack before any of the other campers were and they were proving it by pushing them back from their territory. The only time the brothers interacted with any of them was to toss the food onto the fire. Hell, Daryl was the worse at holding their grudge against the campers. He had stopped hunting for almost five days until Shane had approached the group finally, asking them to please go and find food as the canned had run out while gritting his teeth.

Daryl was going to refuse before Savannah nudged his back with her foot. He had glanced at her briefly over his shoulder before standing up, snatching his crossbow from against the tent and stalking off into the woods. Merle had chuckled, leaning back farther into his chair.

She sighed, lifting her arm and rubbing her cheek against her forearm so that no blood got on her skin. They were segregated by their own bodies. It wasn't the campers pushing them away, it was the brothers keeping themselves away and with that, they dragged Savannah. She didn't mind though. The Dixons were what she had left of her past and would follow them before anyone else, despite what the entire camp thought. She had grown close to the other campers, true, but the Dixons were well…her home.

She tossed the squirrel into Merle's lap, letting him snatch it from his dirt stained pants and shove the knife between the skin and the meat. Daryl threw his next, smacking his brother in the face with the rodent. The three froze, staring at the dead rabbit in his lap. Merle's face covered in the blood of the animal. "Oh no boy. Ya didn't just do that." Merle growled, staring over his brother. Daryl's face was stoic before his lips twitched with a smirk. "Accident Merle." The younger Dixon said with amusement.

Savannah was watching them with her own amusement as they stared at each other. Merle grunted, turning his head down to continue skinning. Daryl's body vibrated slightly with silent laughter as he cut into the gut of a squirrel. Savannah waiting for her own rodent. He passed her another squirrel, leaning over to whisper in her ear. She swallowed roughly before turning her head to look at him with a smirk, slicing the squirrel from ribs to pelvis.

"'ey Merle." Daryl called his brother's attention. The rest of the animals sliced open with a eager quickness, their insides still inside on Savannah's and Daryl's lap . "What ya want boy?" Merle grunted, lifting his head to get smacked in the face again. But this time, it was just gut. He blinked."Ya'll are dead." He said, standing up, followed by the other two. He picked the gut up off the floor and suddenly a war broke out. Rodents and intestines were flung. Blood splattering over their tanned skin. Yells covering the camp and drawing attention of their other campers, some that came running.

Savannah and Daryl had even turned against each other. Hiding behind their tent as the brothers dodged each other. "Fuck!" Daryl yelled as he got hit by the gut. His shirt covered in blood as his brother got ahold of one of the un-cleaned rodents. Savannah laughed loudly at the sight. All looking like they had gotten into a war from the blood covering them. Daryl's attention falling on her before Merle followed his gaze to the petite girl. Smirks covering both of their faces.

"'ey Merle?" Daryl got his brother's attention. "Yeah?". "Get 'er!" Daryl initiated the charge, both brothers stalking their way around each side of the tent. Savannah backed up, only two rodents in her hands as she stepped back from the protection of the tent. She glanced around, searching for any kind of escape route. But she couldn't find one, they moved slowly like she was prey before she chucked the Rabbit and Squirrel. One hitting each brother in the face before she turned and started running. The brothers yelling swears as they chased after her towards the lake.

Daryl lunged as she neared the lake. His body twisting so his back hit the ground instead of her body. Their screams echoing as they rolled the rest of the way down the hill, his arms around her torso as they rolled into the lake. Both standing up, gasping and coughing to get the water out of their lungs. Both looking like wet dogs as they stood there, blood marking every inch of their bodies. Merle's eyes wide as he stared at them both before Savannah started laughing, her hands coming down to rest on top of her thighs as she let out the loudest laughter that any of them had heard in weeks. Merle's and Daryl's chuckles following her own laughter as the three Ex-Holsten residences broke down in laughter. The rest of the campers watching them from their spots either near the camp or right near the lake.

It was a surprise to see the three, who had been so pushed off from their mini society, interacting like children. However, it wasn't that surprising that the three had started their war with…rodents. Dead rodents. It was childish but amusing to hear the girlish laughter of Savannah, mixed with the loud, deep chuckles that echoed across the lake and camp ground.

"Shit. Ya'll smell man." Merle's voice even rougher from laughter. "Shut up ya hick. Ain't no one smell worse than you. At least we've taken a bath with in the last four weeks." Savannah pointed out with a smirk. Merle's look cutting across her. "She got you boy." Daryl chuckled, rubbing his hand over his face. "Man, go 'n' get us some clothes and you. We'll finish up then you can finish polluting the water." Daryl told his brother, waving his hand. Merle grunted, turning on his heels and heading back up the hill. The dead rabbits and squirrels lying forgotten on the grounds. The rest of the campers slowly backing up as the rudest of the Dixon brothers came back into the area. "I expect ya'll are ganna pick that shit up." Shane grunted out from his position near the RV with Lori. Merle simply flipping him off before beginning to gather clothes.

Down by the lake, the two younger Holsten survivors were standing in the water. "Com'on. Ya need get that shit off." Daryl told her, shoving her back a few steps with a soft push of his hand. "I'm not strippin' in front of you Daryl, ya pervert." She scolded him teasingly but pulling off her shirt anyways, heading up towards the shore to put it onto the gravel before stepping from her pants. She yelped though, jumping around and landing a firm punch into Daryl's shoulder. "You stupid ass!" She yelled, reaching her hand around to rub the growing red handprint on her buttocks. "What? Ya liked it a couple years ago.

Savannah rolled her eyes, shoving past him roughly as their amusement turned to hostility quickly at the simplest words. But the simplest words usually hurt the worst. She walked back into the lake, swimming out once the water reached her breasts, ignoring Daryl as he followed her. "Com'on. Don't throw a fit." He tried to engage her in a simple splashing war. His large hand skimming the top of the water and letting the man-made wave soak her face.

"I ain't throwing a fit Daryl Dixon." Savannah snapped at him, turning angry blue eyes on him as she pushed away from him with her feet. His hand quickly reaching down and grasping her ankle, yanking her closer with a squeal. She gripped his shoulders on instinct. Her eyes wide and surprised instead of filled with anger as she stared at him. "Ya been throwin' a damn fit since the other day. Knock it off." He spoke his words in a low growl, staring at her. His eyes narrowed with a warning.

"You apologize for bein' an ass an' maybe I will." She dug her nails in sharply as she spoke, earning a sharp hiss before he pushed her away. "Why 'm I ganna apologize for you bein' loose?" He suddenly turned the words rougher and more violent. "I'm loose? You getting high off ya brother's shit? You were the man whore of the town. Hidden little Daryl Dixon. Everyone thinkin' you were a virgin. You fucked every mom on the block once or twice." She snapped, shoving him back in the water. Being a Holsten girl, It was usual for them to sit pretty and take any abuse but that was when they were younger or married. Girls in her age range could spit the vilest words and the sharpest hits to match the boys of the town.

"That's right. I fucked your mama after I took your virginity. Wanted to see what was too come if I kept you around. Wasn't worth shit, especially not my time in the future. " A sharp smack echoed across the lake. Daryl's head turned to the side. The force of her smack causing an angry mark to appear on his tanned cheek. "You're an asshole." She hissed, unable to find any more words as she swam back to shore. Quickly gathering her bloodied clothes to put in the pile of the camp to wash the next day. Merle, who had watched the scene from a far, handed her the clothes quietly. Turning to watch her pull the shorts over her legs before pulling on an old shirt that she had taken from Dale before stomping her way up to the camp. The first time that she had been seen without the brothers for days. She strode clear across the area, climbing into her Tent over the bed of the truck.

Daryl eased from the water quietly, rubbing his cheek bone. "Boy, you lucky she used her palm instead of her fist. You still might have a shiner. " Merle said, clicking his tongue with disappointment as he turned his brother's head to the side to view the mark. Daryl yanking back from his grip. "Fuck you Merle. You're in this shit as deep as I am. 'You ain't good enough for that type of pussy' Fuck you." Daryl snapped, shoving his brother roughly and snatching the clothes from him. Daryl's actions mimicking Savannah's as he climbed the hill and disappeared into his tent.

Merle stood alone at the bottom of the hill, staring across the lake with a stoic face. True, he had destroyed his brother's possible relationship with the Holsten queen but it had been for his own safety. And he had found another side to said Princess from being around her for so long. She could hang with the best of them. The only one willing to work so hard and to help others even with the harsh labor. He cleared his throat, clearing his clothes from his body and walking silently into the lake. Standing alone in the lake without an expression.


End file.
